Rosacea is a common skin condition characterized by symptoms of flushing episodes, erythema, telangiectasia, and the recurring presence of inflammatory papules and pustules on the face. Fair-skinned people are more likely to experience and suffer from rosacea. It is believed that, in general, patients with rosacea have skin that is oily, thin, and has a high microflora count. As a result of flushing and telangiectasia, the facial skin of rosacea sufferers is typically ruddy. The color change observed with rosacea is concentrated in certain areas of the face. It is theorized that the color change associated with rosacea is a result of the dilation of nonmuscular endothelial capillaries and venules. Provocative factors that trigger the onset of symptoms are well known. These factors include vasodilating stimuli, alcoholic beverages, exposure to heat and sunlight, and Demodex folliculorum. While many of the effects of rosacea are skin-related, rosacea can cause emotional damage because physically it can appear socially unsightly to patently disfiguring. Therefore, any improvement in the treatment of rosacea can have an enormous effect on the lives of those who suffer from this condition.